


Upsides to Quitting

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Smoker bumps into someone he didn't expect at a pirate bar.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Upsides to Quitting

It was winter in Paradise, and worse, it was _winter_ on a winter island in Paradise. That made it cold enough for even Smoker to zip up his jacket as he stood on the prow of the G5 naval ship as they pulled into the rundown port of Gosho Island. Gosho island was a popular spot for pirates and the underworld, the local populace less than enamored with the Marines and even less with the World Government. Not that Smoker gave a shit, but his ship needed a place to layover for a few days while his crew made repairs before making the two week trip back to the G5.

Snow covered seemingly every surface of the town, hiding the seedy alleyways and the run down shacks, the roofs piled high with ice. It was late getting hitting landfall, the setting sun cast everything in shades of gray, navy, and white. Smoker eyed the icy dock as he turned into his namesake and touched down on it, attracting the attention of the Port Master, a seedy looking old man with a massive scar bisecting his face. 

The Port Master’s eyes flicked back and forth from Smoker’s face to the G5 written on the sails. “How long?” he asked, holding out his fee collection box. “3 days,” Smoker growled around the cigars in his mouth. “150,000 beri,” the old man grinned at him, knowing that what he was charging was robbery. 

Smoker said nothing as he placed the money in the box. It wasn’t like it was his money anyway, the Navy could spare the change. “Hey, Old Man, any decent bars around here?” Smoker called out to him as he stumped away on his peg leg. He turned around, “For Marines? Ha!” then continued on his way. Smoker sighed. What a fucking pain in the ass.

He jumped back up onto his ship, he better tell Tashigi to keep their men away from the Gosho Island nightlife. 

It was dark, and the bar was the exact kind of seedy one would expect to find in a place populated by pirates, slave traders, and other nefarious types. Drinking was the sport of pirates the world over, moreso when it was the only thing to do and the weather was atrocious. If there was one thing Smoker would give to pirates, it was that they could be counted on to have decent alcohol. He took a swig of his beer, the burn of it sliding down his throat warming him up. 

Just because he told his men to stay away didn’t mean he was going to. You could learn all sorts of shit from places like these. He was wearing black pants and a green jacket with his familiar cigar holster sewn into the chest, opting to leave his Marine Justice overcoat behind. 

Could he take on all these assholes? Yeah, but that wouldn’t make it any easier to repair his ship. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted to beat the shit out of everyone in the bar though. Fucking pirates.

He took another gulp of his beer, listening to the loud conversations around him. A large group off in the corner to his right were loudly cussing out some members of the Worst Generation. Smoker rolled his eyes. 

CRASH! The sound of breaking glass from the other side of the bar made everyone freeze for a moment, then resume whatever they were doing. Fights broke out in pirate bars nearly 24/7. 

A fight was more interesting to listen to than weak assholes bitching though. Smoker turned his head towards the side of the bar with the action. It was in the back, a ring of pirates was gathering around a booth. 

"You got a lotta nerve sleeping in a pirate bar," a voice rang out, meant to menacing. And it probably would be if it wasn't for the sound that chased the man's words. A sound that made Smoker freeze. It was a sound he knew, a sound he hadn't heard in months, but a sound that sat in the back of his head late at night. 

A laugh. A specific laugh.

"Ararara… I'm not a Marine anymore so what's the problem?" Kuzan's voice was laidback, a level of relaxed that should have warned the pirate giving him grief to back off. 

"I don't give a shit, you took down my crew and now I'm gonna pay you back for it!" the man snarled, whipping out his scimitar. 

"Did I? You don't look familiar…" 

The pirate swung his sword with an angry roar-

Ice bloomed across the floorboards, dropping the temperature of the whole bar. Everyone stopped and turned towards the commotion as the pirate, now frozen solid, wobbled and fell backwards as if in slow motion, hitting the floor and shattering.

And now Smoker had a clear view of Kuzan leaning back against his seat, wearing a black v-neck, sunglasses and a gray beanie despite being indoors. His hands were folded calmly in front of him.

Smoker stared, drinking his former superior in. Kuzan using his power was always a sight to behold. Something about the laidback man suddenly becoming a very dangerous threat always made Smoker's heart pound. He hadn’t seen Kuzan in months, not since he’d saved Smoker’s life from Doflamingo, and that wasn’t exactly how he’d wanted to see him either. He suddenly needed a smoke. Badly. 

The entire bar was now watching Kuzan with interest. "Anyone else?" He asked, a bored inflection in his tone. People glanced at each other, then resumed their former activities, though now giving Kuzan a much wider berth. 

Kuzan looked down at the man he'd just ended and sighed before looking up and spotted Smoker, their eyes meeting, black to amber. Heat raced through Smoker's veins that wasn't from his drink. He suddenly needed a smoke. Badly. He stood up from his stool at the bar and walked quickly for the back door. It was freezing outside but the cold was welcome against Smoker's flushed skin. 

The smoking patio was dark and empty, probably because of the weather, and for that Smoker was thankful. He yanked a cigar out and shoved it in his mouth, lighting it. 

He watched the smoke drift upward slowly, then pressed his fingers to his temples. He knew Kuzan had just seen him staring at him like he...wanted him. Fuck. He’d have to go back in there and pretend like nothing had happened. Like he had for years. The door opened to his right, light spilling out across the snow, boisterous noise from the patrons inside echoing off the walls.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

The door swung shut, taking the light and sound with it. "Long time no see… Smoker-kun," Kuzan leaned against the wall next to him, just a mere hands-width apart. "What are you doing here?" Smoker glanced up at him. Kuzan laughed softly. The sound made Smoker's stomach flip. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This isn't a popular place for Marines," warmth shone through his voice. "I'm not the one getting jumped in a bar," Smoker muttered. Kuzan was quiet for a moment, then "Ah...that certainly wasn't the kind of action I was looking for," his voice dropped an octave, and Smoker's breath caught in his throat. 

"Really? Then what kind of action were you looking for?" Smoker rumbled low in his throat. Kuzan turned his body to face him, leaning a gloved hand against the wall above Smoker's head. He towered over him, making Smoker tilt his head back to see his face. Kuzan laughed, the sound making his breath catch.

"You know Smoker-kun...there is an advantage to not being in the Navy anymore," Kuzan's breath washed over Smoker's face, his heart beat pounding loudly in his ears at their sudden closeness. Smoker raised an eyebrow at him, his throat dry. "I can do this now," Kuzan reached out and took the cigar from Smoker's mouth and replaced it with his lips. 

Smoker's eyes widened then closed as he brought his hand up to Kuzan's face, pulling him closer. His lips were soft, but they moved against his with an urgency that left Smoker breathless as they broke apart.

"You'll freeze if you stay out here too long Smoker-kun," Kuzan murmured against his ear, making a shiver run down his spine as Kuzan's hand settled on his hip. "The cold doesn't bother me," Smoker locked eyes with him, the meager moonlight casting them in shadow. The weight of his words filled the air between them. Smoker had wanted this for years, it was nice to know his wasn’t alone in his feelings.

"Arara, here I was planning to buy you a drink," he grinned as Smoker visibly swallowed. "...I wouldn't say no to that," Smoker said quietly, meeting Kuzan’s eyes. Kuzan smiled softly, and Smoker decided that Gosho Island wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of another fic but I saw those new OP Bitter & Sweet button things that just came out. Look at the damn Smoker one. His bedroom eyes are insane, and then I had to write this fic.
> 
> Oh also, hit me up on Twitter if you've got any fan requests. I'm @buggyisbest
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
